freakishonhulufandomcom-20200213-history
John Collins
John Collins was an agent sent by Keller Chemical Plant to kill the remaining survivors of the explosion. He is played by actor Chad Michael Collins. Pre-Season John Collins worked at Keller Chemical Plant prior to it's explosion, and after the accident became part of their Witness Clean-Up Crew, going around to kill survivors of the explosion. He had no empathy or compassion, and would be diagnosed as a psychopath by any therapist. Season 1 Outsiders John Collins shows up outside the doors while Diesel Turner and Natalie Callaway share their first kiss, on the couch that Diesel moved to the lobby for Natalie. He shines his flashlight through the glass doors at them, and they break away from each other, startled by the movement from outside the school. Saved Natalie and Diesel get off of the couch and come over to the door to look through the glass at Collins. He tells them that his name is John Collins and he is a part of Rescue and Recovery. They believe that he is as he says and he asks them to open the door. Collins is seen taking off his bio-hazard suit, presumably having been let in by Diesel and Natalie. The rest of the group are all coming over to see what has happened. They tell him that they are in desperate need of water and he radios in to get his team to turn the water back on in 'Sector 17'. When Diesel asks why it would have been turned off in the first place, Collins gives the reasonable explanation that they have devoted all water supplies to fight the fires in the Lower Valley. He asks the group who had been on the radio and Barrett McIntyre says he was. Collins tells Barrett that his team had been the ones that had made contact. He asks them to give their names and tells them that they will be leaving in 5 minutes. Violet Adams goes to Collins to inquire about the accident at the plant, trying to glean whether it had been her car bomb that caused the explosion. He answers her that a fire in the parking lot couldn't have caused it, it had most likely been an industrial accident. Barrett overhears their conversation and doesn't believe what Collins is saying. He asks Collins about the toxins in the air and how an industrial accident could have caused that, and Violet turns the topic of conversation to the 'Freaks'. Collins skips over her question and answers with a generic sentence about the amount of people that had been infected by the toxic fog. Barrett catches the purposeful avoidance of Violet's question and repeats the inquiry, to which Collins replies that he doesn't have an answer about the toxic fog. Back with the group, Natalie asks about the amount of survivors. Collins replies that everyone at the plant died instantly from the blast, but that they had been able to evacuate some of the people from the Valley. He says that they had been finding small pockets of survivors, but they hadn't been able to form a list yet, since they had more pressing issues. He tells the group that they created a vaccine and that they wouldn't need gas masks outside if they took it. Barrett then asks why Collins would be wearing a hazmat suit if he had been carrying a cure in his pocket. Collins responds that he wasn't wearing it to protect himself from the from the toxins, he had been wearing it because he had been out in the smoke and ash for two full days, and Barrett seems skeptical. The rest of the ground - Barrett excluded - trusts him completely. Someone comes through on Collins' radio and he turns away to answer. He tells the group that there has been a delay and that his team will need another half hour to secure a path to the High School, and that they should go pack their things. They worry that the delay may mean they wont be able to leave the school, and Collins reassures them that they are still going to be leaving. Zoe Parker walks into the office to find Collins admiring the radio that Barrett built. Collins asks her who's handy-work it was and she tells him that Barrett is the genius behind the creation. She then asks whether he may have seen someone outside before he got to the school; her boyfriend, LaShawn Devereux, who had had gone out to look for help in a make-shift hazmat suit and gas mask. He tells her that no he hadn't seen anyone, but he will definitely try to find information for her. She thanks him and leaves, and he watches her until she is out of sight. When the doors shuts behind Zoe, he looks back at Barrett's workstation and picks up a pad of paper with numbers lined down it - presumably the multiple frequencies Barrett had tried. Natalie tells Collins that she saw Barrett erasing Keller Chemical Plant files from one of the computers in the lab and Collins accompanies her back to the computers, and begins to check out what Barrett left of the computer. Collins walks back to the group after inspecting the computer, and tells them that Barrett is wanted by the FBI and is considered to be a flight risk. The group lets that sink in and Natalie asks whether it had to do with the computer files he had seen him erasing. He tells them that yes, it had to do with stealing information from Keller Chemical, and when Violet voices her concern about his involvement in the accident, Collins replies that he was likely involved. When the group questions him he pulls out his sleeve of shots and shows them the one missing slot, where Barrett had taken one of the syringes. The group assumes that would mean that he is trying to run because he’s worried about what will happen to him once he gets out of the Valley. Collins tells them to stay there and he will take care of Barrett, and then he will be right back. Grover Jones gets attacked by a ‘Freak’ and Collins shoots it in the head with his gun, perfect shot, through a window. Grover thanks him and Collins confirms that his name is Grover and then asks whether he has seen Barrett. Grover tells him that he knows where he is but when they go back into the science room where Barrett was with Mr. Oink, Barrett is gone. Collins leaves Barrett in the room and goes off down the hall. When Grover leaves the classroom he sees Barrett unconscious on the ground and when he approaches him, Grover is blitz attacked by Collins from behind. Grover and Barrett wake up tied up in a rom together, and they wonder why Collins would keep Grover alive. Collins heads back to the group and tells them that it’s time for them to start taking the shots, and asks who wants to go first. When Violet inquires about Grover’s whereabouts Collins shrugs her off saying Grover went to the bathroom. Natalie volunteers to go first, and the episode ends with him sticking the needle into her arm. Prey Collins is about to inject Zoe next when Violet gets a weird look on her face. Collins asks her what’s wrong and then is hit over the head by Grover, accompanied by Barrett, who know that the syringe is actually filled with poison. Barrett duct tapes Collins to one of the support beams in the lobby hallway and the group questions him about the poison that Natalie has already been injected with. He sticks with his story that it is a vaccine and that guinea pigs are very weak; Mr. Oink’s death isn’t evidence. Until Diesel, determined to help Natalie, says that if it really is a cure Collins wouldn’t mind being injected with it. When Diesel sticks the needle into his neck, however, he tells him to stop and changes his story. He tells them that he doesn’t know what type of poison it is, but that he can help Natalie, they just have to let him go to his vehicle outside and bring back another hazmat suit for her, and he can take her for help. They don’t take the bait to let him go, saying that they can’t trust him and when he says that Natalie will die, Diesel says that she isn’t dying alone and injects Collins with the vaccine. They leave Diesel to guard Collins and go to search through his stuff. Collins baits Diesel talking about Natalie dying and that a good boyfriend would be with her, and while Diesel is trying to block out the words that deep down he believes, Collins pulls out a little blade and begins to saw at the duct tape. While going through his bag, Violet, Grover, and Barrett find his Keller Chemical ID badge. Proof that he isn’t with the government. Grover also finds a “Retrieval Target” photo and quickly tucks it into his pocket. Collins, still sawing at the duct tape, keeps baiting Diesel, saying that he should thank him for injecting him. He tells him how Natalie is going to die, what it will feel like for her, and saying that Diesel didn’t do a good job of protecting her. He continues to play off of Diesels own fears, saying that he failed at the one thing he’s good for; being the big, strong protector. Diesel finally snaps and approaches Collins threatening to kill him before the poison does and when Collins again bring up Natalie dying, Diesel steps closer and points the gun at his head. Just then, the duct tape is sawed completely through and Collins swipes Diesels feet out from under him. They fight and Diesel gets a shot off and it grazes Collins’ knee. Collins obtains the gun and Diesel runs, getting shot in the side mid-step. When Grover and Violet go to check up on them, Grover is saved from having to explain what he found in Collins’ bag by both Diesel and Collins being gone from their designated spot in the hall, and the smears of blood in their places. They find Diesel, who had the piece of mind to go for the hazmat suit, even with the bullet wound and get him up into a safe classroom to fix him up. Collins is going up and down the hallways with his gun, clearing each room as he goes. He bandaged up his leg himself. Grover and Violet run into Collins and he starts to shoot at Grover, to save Grover, Violet starts to shoot back with a nail gun and when they try to get back out of the auto shop room Collins grabs Violet. With the gun to her head Collins tells Grover he has three minutes to bring him the hazmat suit or Violets dead. Barrett and Diesel accompany Grover to bring the hazmat suit to Collins. After they exchange Violet for the suit he tells them that if he sees any of them again before he leaves he will shoot them, and they move quickly to get out of his sight. Before he leaves Collins goes down to the basement and pulls the pipe from the fallout shelter door. Once he is up the flight of stairs he drops the pipe back down to attract the ‘Freaks’ to the now non-barricaded door, and lead them to the group of kids. Then he goes to leave the school. Grover, Violet, Diesel, and Barrett wait by the windows to watch Collins leave. They worry that he won’t be outside when ‘it’ goes off. Collins appears then, walking down the path to exit the school grounds as Grover counts down a timer on his phone. When it reaches one, an alarm goes off that is attached to the hazmat suit and attracts all the ‘Freaks’ outside to him. He dies, as Diesel had said, not by the poison, but from being ripped apart by the ‘Freaks’. Then, the kids notice what he did in the basement. At the end of the episode, Grover pulls out the “Recovery Target” photo from his pocket, and we see why Collins hadn’t killed him, when he had Grover and Barrett tied up. Category:Characters Category:Death